


The triple threat

by DaNewromantic



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaNewromantic/pseuds/DaNewromantic
Summary: Robert's reaction to Aaron returning from France... in 3 chaptersor I could reverse it and write from Aaron's perspective...





	1. Worth the wait

It was typical fate that Aaron’s train was delayed for 5 hours due to port issues in Calais and to say that Robert was chomping at the bit certainly an understatement. Everyone had got tired of receiving Aaron’s fraught text updates over the past day including “ I don’t know what is going on” to “Unbe-friging-lievable” and finally “Don’t wait up” and went off to bed around 1am but this was not even close to a possibility for Robert. He pouted, wandered, refreshed his phone, considered putting the phone on speaker next to him on the sofa and keep Aaron on the line just to hear his breathing; pretend he was in reach. Eventually he accepted his fate and just sat at the bottom of the stairwell desperate to throw on his coat and race out the door, to collect Aaron from the station, the minute he got that call. 

Head lolling between his hands with elbows pressed into his knees to keep him propped up, the noise of crunching gravel forced Robert’s head up with a jolt. There was a split second of confusion, hesitation before he realised Aaron had not wanted to keep him awake and had made his own way to the Woolie. He sprung up and threw open the door to see a familiar, though tired, face make its way to him through the dark. Both men were moving with such determination, one goal in mind, that Robert only had time to put one bare foot out of the door before he was met with equal momentum from Aaron open armed, bags already dropped, wrapping himself tightly around Robert’s torso pushing the man back into the house and into the dim hallway light as they softly landed on the wall that hosted coats and all the familiar things that made Aaron groan with delight as thoughts of ‘home’ and ‘Robert at home’ focused his senses to that unique manly, soft oak and whisky smell that now belonged to him. Robert pulled Aaron in further desperate to maximise body contact as Aaron continued to push him against the coats with unintentional abandon. Not resisting his weight but pausing to grab Aaron’s face and slowly capture his lips: once in a gentle leaning down peck, a second time with his head tilted at an angle so that he could playfully coax a ‘come and get me’ response and finally with a smile strictly reserved for Aaron Robert helplessly plunged into a deep, lingering kiss that left them both breathless. Aaron, to Robert’s surprise, found the energy to kiss him back with equal force, letting his hand roam under Robert’s shirt in a way that destroyed him - sparked memories of the first and last time they touched all at once and practically left Robert paralysed. 

He had to focus himself completely to not let Aaron completely get the better of him. Wrestling back some kind of control he gently broke their kiss, dropping his hands to Aaron’s hips and pushed himself off the coats to that he was upright and walking them away, bodies somehow still magnetically close. Without pause Robert took both of Aaron’s hands in his as he navigated them in unison toward the back room, now walking backwards with eyes firmly locked onto Aaron’s composure slipping as an ache in his gut forced him to utter ‘Baby, baby...baby’ in one breath against Aaron’s lips, shaking his head in mock defeat as Aaron let out a small laugh. Nothing could break the spell. Without thought or question Robert turned and with circus like grace undid Aaron’s belt and top button as he pushed him to the sofa, watching gleefully as Aaron willingly accepted the push and slid down in submission allowing his thighs to naturally open and welcome Robert home. 

In reality it was too late and they were both far too tired, but the pent up lust and the uninterrupted openness of the moment just left them with one option - to finish what needed to be finished. So Robert didn’t deny them any longer. He pulled Aaron’s boxers down and took his cock in hand bringing him to full attention with a couple of attentive strokes. He took Aaron’s guttural moans and head falling back onto the sofa as unspoken permission then he gratefully bowed his head down and let Aaron’s cock head slip past his trembling lips; slowly letting the familiar sensation of his salty pulsing head stretch his lips as they drew over the rim and he sucked instinctively letting his tongue grab the first drip of precum and it was heaven. Robert missed the sensation of rhythmically sucking his man in a way he had not imagined, comforting and sexy all at once, and he soon gathered speed enthusiastic and wet lipped knowing exactly the right amount of suction and ball play Aaron liked. He would have stopped to grin at Aaron's levitating hips and small pulsing thrusts but he was a little distracted by the thought of feeling a desperate shot of cum and tasting what two weeks of pretty fucking hot phone sex couldn't recreate. So he doubled his efforts working Aaron's entire cock until it was deep in his throat and Aaron was grabbing tufts of his hair, wrestling with being out of off control: pushing Robert’s sweet mouth down to his thick base then guiltily releasing him and rolling his head backward with a moan of pain that exists between too quick a release and absolute bliss. 

Robert needed to show him how desperately on the same page of rocketing desire he was too. Releasing Aaron's balls he quickly slid one hand underneath his arse pushing it upward with an open palm to lever Aaron's hips and take his juicy cock down even further. He was consumed with the need to have all of Aaron now, a stronger man would have stopped and taken his lover upstairs to consummate to moment properly but both of them seemed to feed of the rawness of each other’s needs and wordlessly they both came undone; Aaron’s orgasm taking him by surprise both in intensity and also the way he was able to ride it out. Feeling wave after wave of cum burst out of him as he held Robert still by his shoulders, unintentionally taking control in the last moment, sliding his cock past those gracefully lips over and over again as Robert took all he was given open eyes locked with Aaron's in a way that obliterates all other thinking. A look that somehow recategorises what fucking someone's face like that should mean. A look that says only you do this to me. Robert pulled back blissed out and satisfied collapsing into Aaron's lap, nose in his groin breathing his lover in ‘Welcome back,’ he murmured chuckling.


	2. Can't keep my hands off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2. Carries on immediately from Chp 1, the same evening.  
> Comments appreciated, thanks

‘I think we left the front door open and my bags are outside,’ Aaron mused as both men stood to adjust themselves, now that their energy had resurfaced. Fortunately this was Emmerdale and the chances of nocturnal visitors was less than remote. Knowing this both men took little care with hiding their reunion blow job evidence (Aaron's undone jeans and Robert’s pumped lips and disheveled sex hair) as they made their way upstairs. Robert had sorted the bags and Aaron had grabbed two beers to help cool them back down. Once in their room Aaron sighed, ‘I really need a shower. Just don't have the legs for it’. ‘How about I run you a bath?’ Robert leapt to his usual chivalrous role, though it was now half an hour later than Aaron’s late arrival and he had the sore knees to prove it and add to the list of late night complaints. ‘It's late,’ he went on thinking out loud, ‘but you will feel better and able to fully rest when you do go off.’ Lightly massaging Aaron’s shoulders for encouragement. ‘Oh go on then,’ Aaron agreed easily, thinking it would buy him a little more conversation time with the man who had just expressed his thoughts and feelings the best way he knew how - delicious sexual favours.

Aaron set to getting undressed as Robert moved to the bathroom and ran a warm bath, haphazardly throwing in some Epsome salts...good for something right? He turned to see his man walk confidently across the landing completely naked and Robert couldn’t help but release a low growl from his throat. He may have just given one part of Aaron a good workout but seeing the whole of him, muscular and defined was quite another thing. ‘Settle down,’ Aaron chided jokingly, glancing appreciatively at the running bath. Robert responded in a deep soft voice ‘Never,’ and pulled Aaron in to a quick embrace closing the bathroom door with his other hand. Another soul drenching kiss left both men semi-hard and Aaron pulled away jokingly ‘All right, you had your fill. Can’t a man just get clean around here?’ Robert wrinkled his nose and part of him let go to allow Aaron make his way over to the bath but not before the ‘puppy Labrador’ in him insisted on pouncing on him from behind playfully grabbing him by the waist and grinding into his arse, standing big spoon. ‘I just need to show you how much I missed you,’ he sighed with a kiss behind the ear. ‘Think I got that message when you blew me on the sofa before I had a chance to take my coat off,’ Aaron quipped. Mock struggling to release himself again and get into the bath. 

The clear water couldn’t hide the fact he was equally pleased to see Robert as he leaned back to rest his head on the tub. Robert tried to play nice by crouching beside the bath to keep little distance between them. ‘Do you want me to wash your back?’ he asked despite how cliched it sounded. Aaron turned with a prepared smirk that subsided when he saw the genuine desire to please in Robert's eyes and he just lifted himself forward exposing his back. From here things took quite a different turn. Robert grabbed his own sea sponge and doused it in bath creme lathering it on Aaron's shoulders and working down his back studiously dipping the sponge in water to retrace his path and rinse the suds off. ‘I love every part of you’ he sighed not realising he had said the words aloud. Gently tipping a silent Aaron to rest back against the tub he continued with his mission virtuously lathering his front, both men entranced by the methodical nature of Robert’s actions. 

He held up one of Aaron's arms then devote his lathering to one before gently placing that arm back to its resting position before turning his attention to the next. Aaron let out a breath of the day's tension and allowed himself be pampered by his man, luxuriating in the touch he missed and the fact they would soon be wrapped up in bed together. Half day dreaming, he didn't realise Robert had finished rinsing him off and that his hands had taken a lower path. It was the sensation of Robert’s fingers slowing and lingering that gained his attention and he caught himself trying to read Robert’s expression. He wasn't focusing on the bathing ritual any longer, nor staring at long memorised scars. It was something else. Robert’s eyes looked up fleetingly and met Aaron’s with an accompanying ‘Oh’ hands unmoving. Aaron raised one eyebrow inquiringly. ‘I just…’ Robert paused speechless in that way Aaron affected. Aaron remained still, calm and curious in the haze of sleepiness that was blanketing them both. It prompted Robert to speak honestly. That was all he had left now when it came to Aaron who read him so transparently, words tumbled out, ‘You are goddam gorgeous and I don't know how I got you or why you want me and...this…’ He trailed off. ‘This?’ Aaron repeated. Robert splashed his hands a little, sometimes he seemed so innocent and baffled. ‘I am so obsessed by every part of you. I dreamt of every part of you while you were away. Your strong arms,’ his hand dipped to Aaron’s six pack, ‘How cut defined you are… here,’ his forefinger drew a line down one side of Aaron’s Apollo’s belt ‘So manly… it’s all I thought about’. Stroking back up the defined line Aaron gasped, at the coupling of Robert’s words and touch, involuntarily throwing his head back, hips thrusting forward with a mind of their own bringing his cock into Robert’s waiting hand for the second time in the evening. 

Again the men fell mercy to the heightened sensation of returning to each other. Robert tenderly stroking Aaron under the water and Aaron collapsing his head on Robert’s upper arm feeling every stroke vibrate through him trying to muffle his moans in Robert’s shirt sleeve. ‘Fuck yes I have missed this’ Robert whispered in Aaron's ear as he felt his lover thicken and pulse in his expert hand. Tightening and twisting he ensured his one submerged hand kept an urgent pace as he lifted Aaron's head to look meaningfully into his eyes. Staving off a kiss for a moment. ‘Come for me baby. I know you need this and need to see you let go for me.’ Aaron whimpered as Robert finally kissed him with the same gentle rhythm as his stroking hand that was bringing him to the edge of his senses. All that he could feel was the steam on his skin, Robert’s hungry lips and the sensation of water lapping his cock head as he heard Robert speak through a tongue kiss, clearly out of control: ‘You are so completely mine, this cock was made for me’ and that threw Aaron over the edge. Quickie handjobs may have never been his thing before but Robert had it down to a fine art. His sex talk of lust and confession inspired Aaron and sure enough tore down everyone of his barriers. So when he came for Robert, just let him take complete control, it was the sweetest release with Aaron grasping Robert’s face with two wet hands and devouring his kisses as though he was eating all his words. Robert’s top half being pulled practically into the tub, his right hand stroking out the pleasure and cum while his left hand had landed at the bottom of the tub when the force of Aaron's orgasm pulled him forward. With a final heartfelt moan Aaron’s body loosened in the come down pulling him away from Robert’s lips, foreheads touching. ‘I couldn’t help myself,’ smirked Robert. Happy to welcome his man home for a second time that evening.


	3. Tongue tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final installment. God I miss them! What do you think, should I do a 3 part version from Aaron's perspective?

After they both showered, another unplanned detour on the way to the bed, Robert and Aaron swathed themselves in fluffy towels and tiptoed to their bedroom. There would certainly be questions if anyone else in the house caught both of them stumbling out of the bathroom with no ability to disguise the afterglow of two heated rounds of making up for lost time.

Through exhaustion and elation Robert couldn't get enough of having his boyfriend home. Once safety locked in their bedroom he pulled Aaron back into his embrace in an editorial magazine pose; both with matching towels around their hips, bare chests glistening with left over water droplets. Robert’s arm wrapped around Aaron’s waist gesturing with the other at the bed which had been ‘Roberted’ in his boyfriend’s absence. ‘Hope you don't mind… hope it’s not too much,’ Robert started indicating the new blue tartan duvet cover and additional pillows. ‘Just wanted to make your return special. Don’t want you running off back to fancy French linen or anything…’ he trailed off. As always Aaron was touched by Robert’s insecurity and despite questioning the levels of co-ordination and distinct cozyness the new bedding projected (not to mention the indiscrete matching to their bath towels) he didn’t have the heart to be anything but supportive of the gesture. ‘Its great,’ he offered. ‘High praise,’ Robert responded before Aaron silenced him with a hand to his chest ‘No honestly. I like it. It’s us, you got it just right.’ Robert blushed, dipping his head. ‘Now get me into those sheets and you can tell me about all the ways we are going to christen them in the morning,’ Aaron finished with a laugh.

After a thoughtful pause Robert undid the top duvet and gently pushed his boyfriend onto their bed. ‘You do realise it is already morning?’ He thought out loud, internally questioning whether he could or should get Aaron to concede to yet another round of pleasure before sleeping. Lord knows he couldn’t get enough. ‘Is it?’ Aaron responded coyly, loosening and opening his towel with one hand as he leant back on his other arm setting out a clear invitation. Robert somehow controlled all of his urges, despite one clear physical response making itself visible beneath his towel, not going unnoticed by Aaron. He tried to breath through the trembling in his lower stomach ‘Hun you have had a long trip, I just want to you rest and be comfortable,’ he suggested gently trying to ignore Aaron's beautiful body. ‘Yeah? Well that’s nice of you but I want you to drop that towel and give me a preview of this week’s coming attractions. Preferably getting that gorgeous cock of yours inside me for the hat-trick,’ Aaron returned. Robert marvelled at what a wordsmith Aaron was when it came to putting in his order for getting fucked; a trait he truly admired. But only for a second before his built up lust took over and he returned to doing what he did best: seducing Aaron with a smirk as he deliberately avoided the target, reaching past Aaron to pull down the pillows behind his lover and only then pushing him backward with mock-force allowing his head to settle in the plush pillows before straddling him on the side of the bed where Aaron’s feet still remained on the floor. 

Robert’s towel remained in place but with a wide opening that Aaron dared to let his hand race to in hopes of getting ‘the show’ started, but Robert grabbed his hands and pushed them back over his head with deliberate tenderness pinning them to the mattress. ‘Oh no, no, no Aaron. You put your order in,’ then leaning down to whisper in his ear, ‘My preview, my way. But if you are very good you will get all of this,’ grinding his towel clad erection into Aaron’s hip, ‘as per your request. Now play nice and turn over so you can look at the thread count while I eat you out just how you like,’ he finished with a kiss just under Aaron’s ear to punctuate the end of the conversation. Aaron rolled his eyes for Robert’s benefit as he moved off tapping Aaron on the hip to urge him to roll over more quickly. Stepping back to the floor and waiting for Aaron to get to his knees, hurryingly guiding him forward so that he could get onto the end of the bed and in his favourite position: opening Aaron up to taste him until he quivered and begged to be ridden. 

Robert sat with his legs folded under him and looked admiringly as Aaron presented himself, inhibition disappearing completely now that they were in their private domain. His mouth watered at the sight of Aaron's pink ring which he hadn't tasted in so long. Now wasn't the time for teasing, it was clear they were both still pent up. Gagging for it might be the expression. Finally Robert lent forward smiling into Aaron’s crack and deliberately aimed the warm air from his exhalation at Aaron's hole pausing for a second to catch him shiver in delight before licking slowly and forcefully, aiming to ignite sensations that would remind his lover of how evolved their love life had become. Repeating his sensuous tongue action Robert held a brief thought of how their sex life began - certainly passionate, urgent and dirty but not a patch on the depths they could get to together now. The thought inspired him to move onto Aaron's favourite oral twist: cupping both of his hands to Aaron’s balls lifting them with unbearable lightness, that makes Aaron keen, as Robert thrust as much of his pointed tongue as he could in one motion, deep into Aaron. Then letting his tongue loosen and widen as he moves it back out. Rewind repeat and Aaron is chanting profanities face down into the bed. Pleased Robert allows for a few more rounds of this before getting little carried away himself, it is like an intense anal make out session with Aaron loosening more and more, hips rocking in pleasure. 

 

Robert blissed out by the noises Aaron is making, giving him everything he is whimpering for. Burrowing his tongue as far as possible, lips on every part of Aaron’s rim that he can suck, feeling positively weak with the desire to claim Aaron again. The thought of pushing into Aaron a visceral need but he can’t tear his face away from this punishing round of rimming, even though he can hear Aaron begging to be fucked. Unexpected a half laugh, half cry of ecstasy comes from Robert’s lips and unwillingly he is stopped midflow by an unexpected wracking of sobs. He feels the tears run down his face and Aaron jerk away from him, whole body, but other than that he can’t connect to the moment. Breathing constricted it is as though he mistimed his oral circus, but Aaron knows Robert better than that and can see beyond his outward expressions. Something has terrified him and Aaron has now fully turned to animalistically push Robert him gently with his whole body creating a basic connection, like a bear with its cub, stirring him back to reality not daring to speak

Robert looks at Aaron wide eyed, floods of tears landing on his chest heaving. ‘I can’t. Aaron I just can’t…’ his voice trails off as he rocks in small motions back and forward both hands seeking stability on Aaron’s arms, which are grasping him with equal need though he still says nothing, partly because he is getting his head back down from the clouds and partly because he knows Robert needs time. His gentle gaze sets Robert off again, dramatically sobbing, ‘Aaron, fuck Aaron,’ it is a personal earthquake and be it exhaustion or heightened emotion Robert can’t keep the words from spilling out. Completely unintended and not meant for Aaron’s ears. Thoughts he should keep in his head, if only he could. He blurts out, ‘You coming home, it’s all I want, all I need and then having you like this is fucking ecstasy. But..’ he breaks again to sob and then spits out ‘I don’t want to want you like this … because if you go… if I can’t have this… if I ever have to deal with losing you…’ at the thought of this Robert wanted to actually scream the house down, he doubles over at the thought of the unbearable pain losing Aaron would cause. Aaron tries pushing him back up again to gain some control but Robert continues ‘Aaron you can’t possibly understand what I feel when I am with you. The way I love you makes the thought of not being with you…’ and just as Robert is overcome with emotion again, hanging his head in embarrassment. Aaron broke his silence, ‘Robert,’ gently shaking him wanting his full attention, ‘Robert. It’s the same for me, just the same.’

With a deep breath Aaron continues, just as unprepared for this conversation no matter how many times he has had it with himself in his own head. He needed for Robert to know the same unshakable feeling had been building up in his heart also. ‘I have been in other relationships and we both know I'm not too young or inexperienced so hear me when I say this. I knew, absolutely knew from the first time your lips touched mine I would never be able to give you up.’ Robert’s tears are stilled by Aaron’s confession, almost disbelieving the words he wants so desperately to hear. Uncharacteristically Aaron offers more, ‘Don't worry, you'll never lose me. I'm completely yours you must know that by now? Whatever happens, wherever we are I'm yours.’ Robert completely quieted as he absorbed Aaron's words, but manages to get out one thought looking deep into Aaron’s eyes ‘Aaron, no matter what, that is all I need. To know your are mine.’ 

‘Then marry me,’ is Aaron's simple response.


End file.
